


Elegance On Ice

by pandorabox82



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: Serena, Bernie, and Jason go ice skating, in an effort to build some new Christmas memories.





	

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" Serena bit out as she shivered violently.

"Because Jason said that he and his mum always used to go ice skating when she was alive, and you didn't have the heart to break that tradition?" Bernie replied before leaning in and kissing her cheek softly. "I just never realized you hadn't skated before today! I just assumed that everyone had."

"Yes, well, I never saw the point in trying to balance on razor sharp knives attached to my feet. I was one of those children, the ones who always thought of the worst case scenario and then multiplied it by ten before saying a well reasoned no. You're the one who has always been a woman of action."

"There is that. Here, let me check your laces." Bernie knelt down carefully before running her hands down Serena's leg and tugging on the bow of first one skate and then the other. "These look to be in order here. Now, stand perfectly still whilst I pull myself up."

Serena nodded as she braced herself, not wanting to have Bernie fall flat on her face before this little adventure even began. "And you promise, you're going to hold my hand while we start out, right?"

She wasn't overly fond of the anxiety in her voice, but at the same time, she wanted to be certain that her lover was going to support her. Because she could only begin to imagine Raf's face if she showed up on AAU with a cast on her arm or leg the following day. Then Bernie was reaching out, cupping her cheek with one hand as she gazed deeply into her eyes. "I would never let go of you, not until you ask me to. And a selfish part of me wishes that would be never."

A soft blush bloomed on Serena's cheeks as she nodded, slipping her hand trustingly into Bernie's as they made their way over to the ice. Jason was already out there, moving around so gracefully, and she smiled to look at him. "He's a natural," she murmured as she wobbled a bit with her first movement.

"He's been doing this since he was little," Bernie replied as she tightened her grasp on Serena's hand. "If you had had that experience, you'd move a little more easily, too. Don't beat yourself up before you've even given this a shot, Serena."

She nodded as she took another hesitant glide forward, trying to remember the pointers that Jason and Bernie had both given her as they'd driven to the rink. "It's just a little embarrassing, don't you think? Being a woman of a certain age and just learning how to do something so basic?"

"It is anything but embarrassing! You're learning something new, and how many other people can say that they're adventurous enough to do that, at any age?" Bernie gave her hand a tender squeeze before pulling ahead of her a tiny bit, tugging her forward. Serena felt completely out of control in that moment, and she let out a sharp yelp as she tensed up, nearly feeling her feet shoot out from under her. "And that is why you have to lose control a little, Serena. If you keep that tension, you'll fall on your arse more than once before we're finished here."

"I'm trying, but you know what it's like with me and control." Bernie laughed richly at that, attracting the attention of a few of the skaters and bringing Jason to their side. "Are you having fun so far?"

"Oh, yes, Auntie Serena. This reminds me so much of the last time I was here with Mum, and how happy she looked. You should try and smile a little, you know. Then you really would look more like her."

"Oh," she gasped out, feeling tears sting her eyes a little. There were still so many things she didn't know about her sister, that getting a tidbit like that just filled her soul to the brim with longing. "Well, I'll try. For you."

He nodded before skating around them in an easy circle, the effortlessness of the move releasing a wave of envy across her mind. "Take my hands, Serena, we'll get you to do that."

"How did you know?"

"I know you, Fraulein." Heedless of who might be watching them, Bernie leaned in and kissed her softly. "And I really won't let you go, if you trust me enough to do this."

Serena nodded as she let out a long breath. "I do trust you, Bernie. With my life." They shared a warm smile as she clasped both of Bernie's hands tightly, letting her spin them around in a large circle. The feeling was exhilarating, and she found herself giggling like a child when they came to a stop beneath one of the lights. "Okay, now I can see why you two enjoy this. I want to try on my own."

"If you think you're ready." She gave Bernie a determined nod, watching her lover skate five feet away from her. Hesitantly, she moved forward, feeling herself wobble, and managed to overcorrect. Pitching forward, she braced herself to hit the ice, turning slightly so that she would land on her shoulder rather than her hands. "Serena!"

Wincing, Serena sat up and rubbed her arm, feeling it throb dully. "I bruised my pride more than anything, Bernie," she said as she let the woman help her up. "Maybe I'm not quite ready to let go of you yet."

"That suits me just fine, my dear." Chuckling, Bernie tucked Serena's hand into the crook of her elbow and they began skating in tandem. Serena noticed that her movements were a little more jerky, and she presumed that was because she still didn't trust herself after that little tumble. It affected both their balance, since Bernie was also hesitating at weird moments, but it didn't come to anything until Jason skated up to them once more, stopping short in front of Serena. The move took her off guard, and she managed to trip herself up, pulling Bernie down on top of her.

"And I think that this will end my time on the ice this afternoon," she said breathlessly as she stared up into Bernie's concerned face. "You two have fun on the ice, I'm going to grab one of those mulled wines from the vendor."

"Oh, Serena, no. Stay with us."

"It's fine, Bernie. I'll have just as much fun watching you as trying to keep my balance. Please, let me retain a smidgeon of pride?"

Bernie nodded as she helped Serena to her feet. "I am so sorry, Auntie Serena. Are you all right?" Jason asked in concern as his eyes darted between the two of them.

"I'm fine, I'm just going to sit on the sidelines and watch you two for a bit. Show off for me, okay?" Jason nodded, still frowning, as he skated into the throng once more. "Come along, Major. Alcohol is calling my name."

Bernie laughed as they made their way back to the cubbyholes. Serena sat heavily on the bench and began to undo the skates whilst Bernie retrieved her shoes, presenting them to her with a flourish. "Shall I play lady's maid, my dear?" she asked with a wink as she crouched down in front of Serena, carefully pulling off the first skate and caressing her ankle before slipping on her boot and lacing it tightly. The same care was paid to her other foot, causing her to sigh.

"I feel a bit like Cinderella, darling," she murmured as Bernie took a seat on the bench next to her. "Though I promise I shan't run off at midnight. I love you too dearly for that." The words were off her lips before she thought about them, and then she was clapping the back of one gloved hand against her mouth, her eyes widening a little.

"Well, it's a good thing that I love you too dearly as well," Bernie replied before tugging Serena's hand away from her face and kissing her softly. It was a good thing that they were in a shadowed area, since that allowed Serena the freedom to lean into the embrace, cupping her hand around the back of Bernie's head and holding her close as they kissed.

"Go, before I whisk you off to the bathrooms and let things get away from us," she said as she broke away from Bernie, a joyous smile on her lips. "Please, stay the night?"

"That was the plan all along. Though I hope you don't mind my driving your car home, if you're going to drink and all."

"I trust you with our lives," was her quick reply, and Bernie nodded sharply as she made her way back to the ice rink, gliding across the slick surface with a practiced grace that had Serena sighing once more. Shaking her head a little, she got up and made her way to the food vendor, getting in line and trying not to shiver as a cold wind gusted through the area.

Soon, her mulled wine was in hand, and she made her way over to the benches at the edges of the rink, taking a seat and holding the hot cup close to her chest in an effort to take away some of the chill as she watched Jason and Bernie twirl around. Twice, her nephew pirouetted in front of her, waving wildly, before merging with the crowd once more, and she smiled at him each time, falling more and more in love with this family that she had forged from the broken pieces in her life.

Bernie skidded to a stop in front of her, breaking her from her reverie as she leaned in towards her lover. "Yes?"

"Are you chilled to the bone yet?"

"A little. Why?"

"I'm freezing my arse off here. And I was thinking, if we tag teamed Jason, we could head out and snuggle in front of the fireplace.""

Serena nodded as she finished the last of her wine, relishing the little burst of warmth it sent through her body as she stood up. "All right, I suppose that it has been enough time." Bernie gave her a relieved look as she stepped off the ice and made her way over to the shoes. Jason came up to her side not five minutes later, his face glowing with happiness. "Are you ready to head out?" she asked, feeling a little guilty for cutting their evening short, even if they had been skating for nearly two hours.

"I suppose that I am. It is quite cold out, isn't it?" She nodded as she stood, following him over to Bernie's side, and watching them finish changing into their shoes before turning the skates in. "Did you at least have some fun, Auntie Serena?"

"I had a wonderful time, Jason. So much so, that this is going to become our Christmastime tradition as well. If you think that's okay. Who knows, I might be better at it next year."

"This is true." He gave her a warm smile as Bernie slung her arm around Serena's waist and led them over to the car. "But you'll need to practice before then, too. After all, practice makes perfect, and I know you love being perfect."

Bernie laughed as she nodded, and Serena swatted her arm a little before giving her a knowing look. The laughter on her lover's face was quickly replaced with something more akin to desire, and Serena allowed her lips to curve up into a smirk. "Oh, I think Bernie loves the fact that I practice until I'm perfect. Don't you, darling?"

"It has yielded some pleasurable results, yes." Serena swallowed thickly as Jason looked between them, a confused look on his face, as if he was trying to figure out what the hidden meaning behind their exchange was. "I mean, your success rate in theatre speaks to that quite well."

"Nice save, Wolfie," she muttered, watching as Jason's eyes narrowed with recognition.

"Oh! You're talking about sex." And there it was. "Is that why Auntie Serena watched all of _The L Word_? Was that practice?"

"Really, Serena? _The L Word_? I thought you had limited yourself to just _Orange is the New Black_?"

Serena flushed brightly as she slipped into the passenger seat of her car, buckling her belt firmly as she deliberately avoided answering Bernie's question. "Auntie Serena, did you hear Bernie? She asked you a question."

"Yes, I know, Jason. I'm just refusing to be baited."

"Oh, I know a type of baiting you like," Bernie whispered as she leaned over to check the rearview mirror, giving Serena a salacious glance. She choked on air, struggling to maintain her composure at the ribald statement, before tugging out her phone and firing off a quick text to Bernie, telling her to lay off.

"Is everything alright?" Jason asked as he reached up and touched her shoulder lightly. "Do you need something to drink?"

"I'll be fine," she managed to say as she saw Bernie check her messages before giving her another suggestive look. "As soon as we're home and in front of the fireplace, where we can curl up and tell each other our favorite Christmas memories." Bernie groaned a little, even as Jason nodded enthusiastically, and Serena just settled back into her seat, a pleased smile on her lips as she thought about the night ahead.


End file.
